


Betrayal

by Alezcor



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Fear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insanity, M/M, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezcor/pseuds/Alezcor
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Savage after episode three season five? Well I did and I’ve been itching for some sadistic Dagur so here you are!
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged & Savage
Kudos: 2





	Betrayal

Dagur never was a patient man, so when he was betrayed who said he would ever forgive savage?

Dagur walked in the camp almost running actually. With a big devious grin on his face he rushed to his tent.

“Savage! So nice to see you today, how has it been?” The chief spoke as he entered the tent. Following it up with a maniacal giggle. Savage looked up from the wall farthest from the door.

Savage in his current position had no way to harm the chief. Chained to the wall looking absolutely pathetic as he always should have been. 

Shortly after betraying Dagur and being caught, instead of suffering the usual imprisonment he was instead taken prisoner by the chief. Except the small amount of food nothing had really been done to him yet. So he sat there hands chained to the wall patiently waiting for his captor and hoping he never came.

“Savage, what did I say about not responding to me?” Dagur asked with a hint of malice in his cheery voice.

Instead of responding like he SHOULD have, he spit at the chief, for the chief had said nothing of the sort, in fact he hadn’t seen the chief since he was taken into his hut a few days ago! The Audacity of this guy! In response the chief’s grin morphed into a frown but it didn’t last very long, that frown morphed back into the maniacal grin he had before as an idea struck his wicked head.

In response to the chiefs varying facial expressions savage could only glare in defiance, trying to hide his fear. Soon the chief started a slow predatory walk towards Savage. The mentioned was not so inclined to fear but seeing the maniacal and also malicious grin Dagur had, he was in for a hard night.

Dagur however was in a playful mood. As he slowly made his way towards his captive his grin only grew wider. Once he was only ten steps away he stopped and frowned, this was no fun! Savage was not even begging for mercy in his presence! 

“Hmmm, what to do with you? I guess I could torture you Hahahaha, or do something along those lines but if I know Alvin you’ve had your fair share of torture. Hmm what to do what to do. AHA I have the perfect punishment in mind for you.” This was something not even Alvin would stoop low enough to do.

As Dagur approached closer his grin grew as he thought of his plan. Poor Savage never deserved something this severe but Dagur never was a fair Viking. Finally when he was just out of kicking range he rushed forward with a sudden lunge, pinning Savages legs and inticing a grunt out of him. From his position on top of the man Savage had no way to fight back, in fact the most he could do was wiggle. 

As he drew his knife Savage felt the most fear he’s felt in a while, all his hate and contempt went out the drain with the presence of such a life threatening weapon in Dagur’s hand. He was not going to have joined Dagur to avoid death for nothing!

“Please Dagur Please!! I won’t do anything against you again! I promise I’ll do anything just don’t kill me!”

“Well, well, well. It seems a little late to beg for your life don’t you think?” Dagur asked as he giggled maniacally. Before Savage had a chance to answer him Dagur had already moved his knife.

Much to Savage’s relief and horror he was barely injured! In fact only a line of blood on his chest remained where his patchy brown shirt once resided. And like a light switch he was struggling.

“Hahahaha.” Dagur giggled that horribly insane giggle he had. “You really thought I was gonna kill you? Oh man I would never do that.” Dagur said before lowering his tone to a more threatening one.

“You think you would get off so easy for attempting to kill me and my sister?” Dagur giggled once more and almost shrieked in delight.

“Oh no don’t think it’s that easy. I think your little group would love to see you again.” Dagur said with a horrible horrible gleam in his eye.

Dagur giggled once more as he called for the guards. His instructions to them were quite simple, take everything on him including his clothes and then throw him in with his fellow betrayers. 

It was said that from then on there would always be a little fun in the prison for those convicted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don’t mind grammar mistakes first ficklet and I have two other kinda versions of this but more Dagur/Savage so yeah


End file.
